Les Fraises
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais cédé à l'attraction qu'il ressentait. Mais son amant était, comme lui, un pirate : ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est issu d'un Topic du** Forum de Tous les Périls **. Il s'agit d'un prompt, qu'il fallait écrire en 24 heures maximum : "Katakuri sexy, avec une recette incluant des oignons et des fraises..."**

 **Promis, j'ai pas choisi !**

 **Enfin, bon, j'avoue, c'est sans doute plus Crack-fic, et les personnages seront sûrement OOC. Je l'assume - presque -**

 **/!\ Ce texte contient une relation homme x homme explicite, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

 **Disclaimer : Si Oda voyait ce que je fais subir à ses pauvres personnages...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les fraises  
**

 **.**

Marco fusilla du regard les aliments étalés sur son plan de travail. Thatch s'était bien fichu de lui. Le blond avait demandé des pommes et des fraises, et ce crétin de cuistot lui avait acheté des oignons et des fraises. Des OIGNONS ! Avec des fraises ! Comme s'il pouvait en faire une recette !

Le phénix grimaça. Non, il ne voulait même pas imaginer le goût immonde qu'un plat préparé avec ces aliments pourrait avoir.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de rappeler à Thatch que jouer avec ses nerfs ne rentrait pas dans la liste des bonnes choses à faire. Il lui refilerait bien un peu plus de paperasse que d'habitude, histoire de lui apprendre.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et eut un petit rire en voyant son amant de la nuit, torse nu, se frotter les yeux comme un gamin sortant du sommeil.

D'ailleurs, Katakuri était encore à ses yeux un gosse qui n'avait pas dépassé ses dix-huit ans. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais cédé à l'attraction qu'il ressentait. Mais Katakuri était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule, et comme lui un pirate. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait.

Deux bras virent enserrer la taille du blond, et Katakuri posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, avant d'inspirer son odeur. Marco passa un doigt sur le tatouage au bras de l'adolescent, et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- On dirait une tête yoi, s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est exactement ça, je l'ai fait au moment où j'ai dépassé ton ridicule deux mètres de haut d'une tête, plaisanta Katakuri. Tu ne l'as pas vu hier ?

\- Déjà gamin, tu ne fais encore que deux mètres quarante, et tu ne me bats pas, alors respectes un peu tes aînés, yoi. Et non, je ne l'avais pas remarqué hier soir dans la pénombre, j'étais bien occupé à me délecter des expressions qui traversaient ton visage, yoi…

Katakuri rougit légèrement, puis aperçut les oignons et les fraises sur la table. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, dévoilant encore plus ses canines.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces oignons et ces fraises ?

\- Ca devait être des pommes au départ yoi, grommela Marco. Un de mes frères m'a fait une mauvaise blague.

Katakuri rit silencieusement, alors que son amant le fusillait du regard.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la tienne, tout de même, souffla le plus jeune, légèrement envieux.

Marco esquissa une grimace. Il ne savait pas tout de son amant, loin de là, ils se voyaient trop peu souvent. Mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il avait souffert de son physique dans sa famille.

Katakuri relâcha le blond et prit une fraise dans laquelle il mordit avec appétit. Le jus coula le long de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, et l'adolescent passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste qui n'avait rien d'innocent, à en croire le regard qu'il jetait à Marco.

Le blond se tendit, d'autant plus quand le jeune homme finit de manger le fruit et lécha le jus sur ses doigts. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut, et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Même si son jeune amant était diablement sexy, il ne se laisserait pas tenter. Il ne devait pas tarder à rejoindre ses frères, sinon son absence risquait d'être suspicieuse.

Sauf que Katakuri reprit une fraise, prêt à réitérer son petit manège.

Marco céda. Il renversa l'adolescent sur la table, envoyant valser ce qu'il y avait dessus, et surplomba son amant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Alors comme ça tu me chauffes hein… Cette nuit ne t'a donc pas suffi yoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore rassasié, susurra Katakuri. Je suis jeune, moi.

La pique fit mouche, et le phénix eut un sourire paresseux qui ne rassura guère le jeune homme.

\- Oh, tu me trouves donc vieux… Mon expérience ne t'a jamais déplu avant pourtant, yoi. Visiblement, tu n'en as pas eu assez...

Marco caressa le torse du plus jeune, déclenchant un gémissement que Katakuri tenta de réprimer. Le blond se pencha à l'oreille de son amant, et chuchota :

\- Aurais-tu donc oublié que je suis un phénix, et par là même infatigable, yoi ? J'espère que tu es prêt, parce qu'il hors de question que je te laisse partir sans que tu ne sois repu… J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Katakuri rougit, et Marco eut un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser.

Son amant était bien trop sexy pour leur bien à tous les deux. Comment Marco pouvait-il lui résister dans ces cas-là ?

* * *

 _Plus tard, sur le Moby Dick_

\- Mais je te jure Marco, je voulais juste te faire une blague, alors pas la flotte, s'il te plaît, pas la FLOOOOOTTE !

Un bruit de plongeon se fit entendre. Et alors que Thatch remontait trempé sur le pont, fusillant du regard un phénix impassible, Namur demanda à Marco ce que le quatrième commandant avait fait.

\- Il s'est trompé sur la liste de courses, yoi, répondit avec un sourire paresseux le blond, avant de retourner à sa cabine.

L'homme-poisson se gratta la tête, songeur, avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas ses oignons, après tout.

* * *

 **... Grise, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop dérivée du thème donné.**

 **Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? (Ou vous horrifier de ce que j'ai fais de Marco et Katakuri, au choix.)**


End file.
